


Snow Drops

by LittleMissNovella



Series: My Poetry [6]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first drop of snow is always hard to miss. Please r&r!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Drops

Snow covers  
leaving it to  
look so pure,  
but tomorrow  
the ground would  
look  
like it's near  
it's doom,  
death.  
People walk to cover  
the ground with dirt.  
Where is the  
pure pristine  
innocent white of snow?


End file.
